


Father Knows Best

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Awkwardness, Car Sex, Deputy Derek Hale, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I gave him your number.”</p><p>Stiles fumbled with his fork and it fell on the floor.  “You <i>what</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #2 at Mating_Games on LJ. The challenge was to pick a "Text from Last Night" and write based on it. I chose this one: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-49007.html

“He what?”

“Deputy Hale was asking about you. Wanted to see how you were doing.”

“That’s nice, I guess.” Stiles shrugged at the dinner table across from his father. 

“He’s been asking about you a lot lately, actually. Even since before your accident,” the Sheriff mentioned casually. Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “I gave him your number.”

Stiles fumbled with his fork and it fell on the floor. “You _what_?”

“He’s shy as hell and you’re oblivious.”

“Dad!” Stiles yelled. “How do--but what. I mean, he’s so--what?”

“You’re welcome,” the Sheriff replied.

*****

“You’re going out with a dude you’ve never talked to before?” Scott asked doubtfully, over the phone.

Stiles held his phone between his ear and shoulder as he tried to decide what to wear.

“We’ve talked! At the station when I drop off dinner for dad and...”

“Exactly,” Scott said flatly.

“Hey! He was at the hospital after my accident! He’s seen me hopped up on some major painkillers and he still wasn’t put off. I think he can handle whatever I throw at him. Plus he’s _incredibly_ hot. Like, tv show-serial killer hot.”

Scott snorted. “Not that I don’t think you’re a catch, dude, but I can see this ending badly. He works for your dad!”

Stiles was quiet as he eyed a shirt and pair of pants together. “Think he’d agree to wear his gun in bed?”

Stiles snickered over Scott’s strangled yell.

*****

Dinner was a polite affair. 

Too polite.

Derek was a rising star in the Beacon Hills detachment, dedicated to his job and stiffer than a starched shirt.  
 Stiles was a grad student finishing his thesis who could barely find matching socks and couldn’t do subtle innuendo if his life depended on it.

Hot or not, it wasn’t the best match.

“So this was fun,” Stiles said as they reached Stiles’ Jeep outside the restaurant. “Thanks for a nice evening.”

He stuck his hand out for Derek to shake. Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed like he had a perma-scowl.

“It was nice, yes,” Derek replied, woodenly. Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to get into his vehicle. He heard Derek turn away to leave but a second later Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” With a quiet growl Derek pushed Stiles back against the Jeep and leaned in, giving Stiles enough time to push him away if he wanted, and kissed him.

Stiles made a noise in his throat and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders to pull him in closer, opening his mouth to Derek right away.

“You drive me crazy,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ mouth.

“How? I didn’t even know you noticed me,” Stiles murmured back, pressing small kisses to the side of Derek’s mouth.

“You’re always around. _Always_ ,” Derek told him fervently. “Always at the station and checking up on your dad. Then when you were in that accident- Jesus, I couldn’t believe how far under my skin you’d gotten.”

“God bless morphine,” Stiles groaned. Derek kissed him again, quickly, then glanced around the dark parking lot they were in.

“C’mere.” Derek opened Stiles’s back door and followed him in. “Let’s see how many laws we can break.”

Stiles looked down where Derek’s suit jacket opened and noticed a holstered pistol snug against his body.

“Yeeeesss,” Stiles hissed, leaning up to kiss Derek wetly.

Ten minutes later Stiles was sprawled across his back seat with Derek crouched over him awkwardly, swallowing Stiles’ cock down like it was his last assignment.

“Jesus Derek,” Stiles moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Your mouth...”

Derek held Stiles’ hips down, controlled how he moved against Derek’s suction, and Stiles’d never realized being so rigid could be so hot. He strained against Derek’s grip to no avail.

“Yeah, yeah! Gonna come soon,” Stiles gasped. Derek hummed his encouragement and within seconds Stiles was gone, bucking up into Derek’s mouth freely.

Derek had just enough time to wipe his mouth when there was a tap at Stiles’ now-steamy window.

“Shit,” Stiles muttered, as he tried to get himself together and Derek covered his boner.

Stiles rolled down the back window and squinted into the bright light of a flashlight in his face.

“Son?”

“Dad?”

The Sheriff took one look at his son and deputy and grinned before turning to walk away. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
